


Awakening

by blue_spectrum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: For Victor, Eros is an easy concept, with his gorgeous face, silky hair, long, endless and graceful limbs. But Yuuri may need a little help grasping it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Someone probably wrote something like this already, but Yuri on Ice is so satisfying that I care very little about anything anymore. Written after watching episode two, unbetaed!

“ _Eros. The theme is sexual love_ ”

It’d be like any other program he had performed in his life, only this would determine his near future and could shatter all the confidence and hopes he had been building up recently. But he just needed to practice and give it his all, get into his character and understand the rhythm, the feelings, the burning passion that came from desire. Like any other program.

Sexual love, right, a dimension of humans, an expression of love. He could do it. He could do it. Of course he could do it.

If he knew anything about love, let alone sex! He was going to mess up, how was he supposed to connect with an emotion that he had never truly explored?? Sure, for Victor it was easy, with his gorgeous face, silky hair, long, endless and graceful limbs. Victor was desire itself, a warm body with slender fingers that had been made for intimacy, that had caressed another person’s body, touched and touched and been touched and-

Yuuri didn’t know about that, not a thing. He had lost himself in practice, his first crush ending before it could start, and his first love now so close and far away at the same time, ready to vanish at a kitten’s wish.

He couldn’t scape though, there was way too much at stake, even more so than what he was willing to accept. He had to think and find an answer, he couldn’t just wait for this matter to solve itself. Maybe should go to his room, lock the door and track his newly gained muscles, his hand wondering a little further down to grab his-

“Yuuri!”, Victor’s voice resounded in his ears, his brain short-circuiting by the closeness and warmth of his breath on his cheek.

“Vi-victor” he stuttered, falling back into the strong chest, naked arms going across his torso to support him. He looked back, discovering clear blue eyes smiling devilishly at him.

The Russian just tilted his head to the side in question, but right when he seemed to be ready to ask, his expression changed, eyes going dark, lips curving sensuously, parting slightly… And Yuuri could feel Victor’s hands moving gently over his abs, tracing their form down to his navel, then up to his sides and ribs. He caressed his pectorals, fondling them, a touch so light that it seemed like a whisper against his covered skin. He hummed appreciatively, pressing ever so slightly against his chest right when his fingers grazed his nipples through the fabric.

Damn. Yuuri’s shirt felt tight, safe, but so tight and uncomfortable, he wanted, he wanted to-

“Yes, you’re definitely back in form”, he said, pushing Yuuri back into a sitting position next to the table, patting his shoulders before getting up to leave the room.

And Yuuri stayed there, lips trembling with swallowed sounds, looking at Victor’s back and praying for him to not turn around and catch him checking his rear.

“E-eros…” he muttered, face burning and hands twitching, looking down at the bulge in his pants.


End file.
